1. Field of the Invention 
With regard to the classification of art, this invention is believed to be found in the general class entitled Agitating and more particularly to those subclasses pertaining to vibrators that are operated by a pressurized fluid that acts on an orbital rolling member such as a ball 
2. Description of Related Art 
Orbital rolling element agitating means such as ball vibrators are well known in industry and or commerce for assisting in the discharge of flowable materials from bins, hoppers and the like. This same type of vibrator has also found use in compacting or settling of flowable materials in shipping containers such as; boxes, cartons, crates and the like. Examples of known ball vibrators are U.S. Pat. No. 2,518,250 that issued to Peterson on Aug. 8, 1950 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,917,290 that issued to Petersen on Dec. 15, 1959. A ball vibrator is a simple and effective machine element for creating a  vibratory force. Basically, a ball of a selected size usually travels in a substantially orbital path around a circular chamber that is interior of a housing while under the impelling jet or flow of a compressed gas. One problem with the known ball vibrators is the high consumption of its operating fluid such as compressed air. The high consumption of a compressed operating fluid translates into high operating cost due to the consumption of energy such as electricity, fuel and the like that is used for operating an air compressor. Another problem that has been identified with known ball vibrators is the high noise level that develops after a short period of operation. This noise can be as high as 110 dB. This is not acceptable under current noise or sound guidelines. Many different approaches have been attempted to minimize the noise but none have been found to be effective. It is believed that the high noise is due to the operating characteristics of a ball vibrator. In operation, the velocity of the rolling ball varies as it travels on its orbital path in the housing. The highest acceleration of the orbiting ball occurs each time it approaches and passes the inlet air jet. The jet of compressed gas accelerates the ball while causing the ball to leave its raceway in a somewhat chord-like path. The impact of the ball returning to the raceway creates a pitting and most likely will result in damage to the surface of the ball even if the ball and the raceway are hardened. The resulting dents and/or surface damage to the ball and raceway create the noise as the ball orbits during normal operation. The only effective remedy for this condition is to replace the raceway and ball frequently. U.S. Pat. No. 2,917,290 referenced above attempted to address the wear problem with little success. 
The present invention solves the problems or needs, identified above, by combining the low noise characteristics (72 dB) of the turbine type of vibrator with the  rapid start characteristics of a ball vibrator. The present invention also has resulted in lower air consumption due to the fact that volume of the empty cavity interior of the housing is minimized. The present invention also minimizes the acceleration of the rolling member or ball at the point that it approaches and passes the air jet due to the action of the turbine wheel and its stabilizing effect. The present invention results in the minimizing of damage to the ball and the raceway therefore reducing its operating noise level. 